pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Theme Park
Pikmin: Theme Park (known as Pikmin: Ianland Edition in European regions) is a Pikmin fangame by RoboIan and the direct sequel to Ianland: Gigabyte. It would be released on the Wii U, and prior to 1.4, it would also be released on the PikWii. Storyline Back at Hocotate.... At Hocotate, Captain Olimar receives a strange signal coming from PNF-404. He answers the signal, and notices Louie sent it. Louie took the Hocotate Ship back to PNF-404 and studied the Pikmin further, and then noticed that a theme park was being built. Olimar then takes the S.S. Dolphin back to PNF-404 to investigate the theme park. Day 1 Once again the tutorial day. Olimar lands safely on a land site with a Red Pikmin Onion. Olimar then spots the theme park and goes to the park to investigate, only to have a Red Bulborb Adult to block his path. You then get to take control of Olimar. In order to get closer to the park, you have to defeat the Bulborb. The Bulborb takes 10 Red Pikmin to defeat, and 10 again to carry back to the Onion. Upon reaching the entrance to the park, a Trapdoor opens and all of the Pikmin and Olimar fall in it. This automatically takes you to the first cave in the game, Trapdoor Trap . In the Trap In this game, time does pass in caves. If sunset starts in a cave, the Pikmin will get a blanket that they have and put it around Olimar. He then falls asleep, and the day results will appear on screen. In this cave, however, time does not pass during the tutorial (however, time will pass if you visit this cave after the tutorial). Olimar and the Pikmin get bruises on their backs and then a few Red Bulborb Younglings attack Olimar and the Pikmin, but Olimar defeats them. There are only 2 sublevels in this cave. Once the Bulborbs are defeated, an earthquake happens and Olimar, alongside the Pikmin, go to Sublevel 2. In Sublevel 2, there is a cage with Louie inside it. He has no means of escaping, and this is when Rock Pikmin are discovered. The cage must be destroyed with these Pikmin, and it takes 10 of them to break it. Louie then becomes a playable leader once he is freed from the cage, and a geyser starts erupting. All that must be done from here is for the duo to go to the geyser and exit the cave, thereby ending the day. After the Cave/Day 2 Day 2 starts when you hit Next on the Day Results screen. This happens each time until you unlock another area. The geyser sends the duo back back to the start where the Onion is. Then, a grey Onion lands and generates a few Rock Pikmin. All that you need to do now is enter the theme park. A spider then ambushes you, with a few White Pikmin and a new type of Pikmin, Spider Pikmin. VS Spider The Spider is the first boss in this game. In order to defeat it, it must create a web. When it is on a web, throw your Pikmin at it. Do this 2 more times to defeat it. It does not use the Pikmin it has, but you get them when it is defeated. When the spider is defeated, the Spider and White Pikmin will be discovered. Their Onions will then land at the landing site. Ending After defeating Ian, the ending starts. The park is demolished, and Olimar and Louie return to Hocotate. The Onions follow with all the Pikmin plucked, and then the Final Results screen appears. Characters Each character has their own stats. Olimar The first character is Olimar. He has standard stats and throws Rock Pikmin farther, as if he was stronger. Louie Louie is the second character in the game. He can carry items and has a higher speed. Pikmin Pikmin are the weapons used by the duo, and they seem to help them. There are many types, both new and returning. Red Pikmin Red Pikmin are the first type discovered, having standard stats and are immune to fire. They are also the only Pikmin to break Flaming Walls and defeat the Titan Dweevil Clone. Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin are the fifth type of Pikmin found, and have the highest throw height and are immune to electricity. They are also the only one to break Electric Walls and defeat the Yellow Empress Bulbax. Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin are the sixth type of Pikmin discovered. They are immune to water and are the only ones to defeat the Blue Emperor Bulbax. Rock Pikmin Rock Pikmin are the second type discovered and are found in the first cave of the game. They are immune to blunt force and are required to free Louie. Winged Pikmin Winged Pikmin are the Second-To-Last type and are immune to ground force and water. They can only defeat winged or flying enemies. White and Spider Pikmin These two are listed together since they are found at the same time, in this case defeating the first boss of the game. White Pikmin Although Purple Pikmin are absent in this game, White Pikmin reappear. Alongside Spider Pikmin, they are the third to be discovered. This time, they have their own onion. They are again immune to poison, and they can deal heavy damage to an enemy when eaten. Spider Pikmin Spider Pikmin is a brand new type of Pikmin, and is discovered alongside White Pikmin. They, like White Pikmin, are immune to poison. However, they have 8 legs and are black. This allows them to climb webs. Crimson Pikmin These are Pikmin found in other Pikmin fangames, and are the 7th type to be discovered. They, like Red Pikmin, are immune to fire, but they can also breathe and resist lava, a new hazard. Cyan Pikmin Cyan Pikmin are discovered as the 8th type to be found, and they, like Blue Pikmin, can breathe in water, and can also resist ice, a new hazard. Bulbmin These strange Pikmin are the 10th type discovered, and they actually have their own Onion for once. They are immune to all of the old hazards, but not any new hazards. They are also easily knocked out by blunt force. Neon Blue Pikmin These Pikmin are the 12th and last type of Pikmin found, and are immune to ice, water, and any attacks from the final boss, Ian, that involve using his Lightsaber. They are used for the best strategy for defeating Ian. Golden Pikmin Golden Pikmin are a brand new type discovered and are the 11th to be found. They, like Yellow Pikmin, are immune to electricity, and they can also climb out of Bottomless Pits, amazingly. However, they do not have an Onion, and are only obtained through Golden Candypop Buds. As a cameo, they are seen in the background of the bonus cave, Gold Rush. They are found in the caves Golden Cavern and Deep Dungeon Of Gold, as well as the boss cave Empress Bulblax Coin Collector, making their Candypop Buds harder to find than others. Forgotten Pikmin These are the 9th and weirdest type discovered. They are a lot like a phantom, marking their dark green color. They can see perfectly in the darkness, a new thing, making it easier to find items in the darkness. However, like Gold Pikmin, they do not have an Onion to generate through. They are found in 5 caves, and 1 cameo on the Gold Rush's background. The first cave they are found in is Darkness Resides. They are found in the cave Strange Shadows, as well as the boss caves Shadows in the Bulblax Keep, Shadow Bulblax, and Shadows of the 20 Floors. This makes their Candypop Buds hard to find, as they are always buried fully, so White Pikmin are required to discover them. They are also the weapon of the boss, Shadow Cloner, in either its Olimar form or its Louie form. Features There are many new features as well as old ones. New Features Caves reappear, and in caves, time passes. In addition, a new type of caves are introduced: Attractions. These caves relatively harder than normal caves and always have bosses. There are a total of 90 caves to explore. Also, there are 2 new hazards present, many more Pikmin than a Bulborb can eat, and the maximum amount of Pikmin you can have at a time is 300. Old Features Any old features from the 3 canon games are taken over here, including Pikmin 3's graphics. Scrapped Features Metal Pikmin, Purple Pikmin, and Neon Red Pikmin were scrapped and replaced by Golden Pikmin, White Pikmin, and Neon Blue Pikmin, respectively. Bingo Battle and Challenge Mode do not appear, being replaced by 2P Battle and Cave Time Attack, in that order. Shadow enemies were scrapped. A move that involves Ian targeting Olimar and Louie with his Lightsaber Spin was scrapped, as if this move would instantly knock out the duo if hit by it, making Ian much harder to defeat. Areas There are seven areas in total. Landing Site The first area you visit is here, and is where Olimar lands with the S.S. Dolphin. There is nothing really here but the entrance to the Theme Park and a single cave. There are only 2 enemies, the first being a Red Bulborb Adult, then the second being the first boss in the game. This area can not be accessed from the Theme Park Map, this is meant to be the Tutorial Zone. Theme Park Square The second area the duo visits. This has a lot of monsters that can be easily defeated, and some hostile Pikmin whom enjoy the park. This can be accessed from the Map. There is 3 caves in this area. Tundra Town A cold area which is unlocked by completing the third cave in Theme Park Square. It is the third area. There is 3 caves, the third being an Attraction. This is where Yellow Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, and Cyan Pikmin are discovered. Heatwave Rollercoaster A very hot area with a lot of Lava. Crimson Pikmin are found here. There is 3 caves, the second being an Attraction. This is unlocked by completing the third cave in Tundra Town. Golden Rift A place unlocked once you beat the Attraction, the second cave, of Heatwave Rollercoaster. It is made of pure gold, and has most caves where Golden Pikmin are found, and does not have an attraction. It has 3 caves, the second and third being caves where Gold Pikmin are found. Control Zone The final area of the game, being completely filled with hazards. You can find Bulbmin and Neon Blue Pikmin here. There is only 1 attraction, and 0 caves. Theme Park Ruins The bonus area of the game, unlocked by completing the game. It has nothing but an Ian Gate. This area is actually a demolished clone of the Theme Park, making it accessible at any time. Once you beat the game, however, it is the REAL Theme Park and the Ian Gate is open. The clone's gate is closed. Once the gate is open, the gate leads to the Bonus Cave, Gold Rush. Modes Story Mode The basic mode of the game. Cave Time Attack This mode requires you to beat caves found in Story Mode as fast as possible. Some new caves are exclusive to this game mode. 2P Battle This is a game mode where you have to cause a Pikmin Extinction or defeat the enemy Leader in order to capture a territory. These are online battles, and the second player is Alph, while the first being Olimar. Boss Rush This is a game mode where you have to defeat every boss in the game EXCEPT Ian. You get 25 of each Pikmin type, and they can be gained from the bosses. This is unlocked once Cave Time Attack is completed. Tons Of Beady Long Legs! This is unlocked once the Raging Long Legs is defeated in Boss Rush. In this game mode, Beady Long Legs keep spawning infinitely. Defeat as many as them as you can before the Leaders get defeated or they cause a Pikmin Extinction. Every 10 Beady Long Legs defeated a Man-at-Legs spawns. Every 30 defeated a Raging Long Legs spawns. Last Stand This is unlocked when the Empress Bulblax is defeated in Boss Rush. This takes place in the Titan Dweevil's arena, and Bulborbs and Dwarf Bulborbs spawn endlessly. Every now and then a Bulbear spawns. If the Bulbear is defeated, you get sent to another arena. Every 5 arenas up a Empress Bulbax spawns, and once the Empress is defeated, you go up another arena. Easter Eggs The first Easter Egg is the entire Theme Park Ruins area. Every now and then you will see a Mushroom from Super Mario Bros. In the bonus cave, in the background you can also see a Mushroom, but also a Triforce from The Legend of Zelda series. The last Easter Egg is on Ian's cap, and sometimes it may have an M instead of an I on top, referencing Mario's cap. Controls Wii U GamePad In-game *Use to move. *Press near a Pikmin Sprout to pluck it. *Press near a plucked Pikmin to throw it. Aim by tilting the GamePad. *Press nowhere near a Pikmin to Punch. *Press to Whistle any nearby Pikmin. Drag on the GamePad to extend the radius. *If you have the Dodge Whistle, press and move while Whistling to Dodge. *Press to switch sprays. *Press with a selected Spray to use it. *Press to change the Camera Angle. *Press either or to raise and lower the camera angle, respectively. Pressing one of these again reverts back to normal height. *Tap on Louie's location on the GamePad to switch to him, and vice-versa. *If you have the Napsack, press and hold to lay down. The Pikmin will carry that leader to their Onion, or the Research Pod depending if you are above ground or not. *Press to Dismiss all Pikmin and Louie, if Louie is in your group, and vice-versa. *Press to pause the game. In a Menu *Use to change selection. *Press to select the selection. *Press to cancel selection or return to the title screen. Glitches and Cheat Codes *The most harmless glitch in the game is the ability to throw Louie. It is harmless, but you don't want to throw him in traps. Do this by throwing a Pikmin with Louie standing right next to you. Olimar will throw Louie instead, making stunts that can not be preformed originally. Doing this in the reverse order is also possible. FIXED *WARNING: This glitch can corrupt your game. If you use the glitch above near a Wrecked Car, the game will crash, or possibly corrupt your game. Any of the Pikmin Fanon members are not responsible for any corruptions these glitches cause. FIXED *WARNING: This glitch may make you beat the game in rare cases, but this can corrupt your game. If you use the glitch two sections above, but near an Empress Bulbax, the game will rarely play the ending, marking that you beat the game. Things may get worse though. This glitch can corrupt the Empress Bulbax, or any other character in the game, or even corrupt the entire save file. Otherwise, it does nothing. FIXED *WARNING: This cheat code can corrupt your game. This cheat code can be done simply by pressing +,A,B,X,Y,ABXY. This unlocks a new game mode, which is in a corrupted language. It seems to be that when you enter this game mode, a new, corrupted boss is fought here. It is also fought in a corrupted arena. It attacks by using the attacks every other boss could use, and an attack that can corrupt the save file. The music this boss is fought in has to do something with this: . REMOVED Enemies Main Article: Pikmin: Theme Park/Enemies Some new enemies include: * Molten Goolix Bulborbs and their dwarves have been renamed, as well. Bosses Again, too many to list. Hazards All the basic hazards are present, in addition to: *Lava. Crimson Pikmin can swim in this. *Ice. Cyan Pikmin can resist this. *Mixed Hazards. *Golden Pits. Golden Pikmin can also climb out of these. *Darkness. Forgotten Pikmin can see through this. Staff View Pikmin: Theme Park/Staff to look at this part. Category:Pikmin: Theme Park Category:Non-Canon Games Pikichivments If playing on the PikWii version, you can get the following: *Starting Pluck: Pluck your first Pikmin. Easy *Pluck Pro: Pluck a total of 50 Pikmin. Normal *Rainbow: Encounter every type of Pikmin. Normal *Say what now?: Get two Pikmin Extinctions in a row. Normal *Bulbax Slayer: Log every type of Grubdog into the Piklopedia. Normal *Collector: Fill up half of the Treasure Log. Hard *I had no idea: Kill a Breadbug trying to invade your ship. Hard *All finished: Beat the game. Very Hard *Pluck Master: Pluck one thousand Pikmin. Very Hard *Triple Pit: Fall into a pit three times in a row. Very Hard *Full Log 1: Fill up the entire Piklopeidea or Treasure Log. Very Hard *Full Log 2: Fill up everything. Titan Dweevil in Iron Armor! *We Win: 100% the game file! Titan Dweevil in Iron Armor! (Hardest in the game)